You've Really Got a Hold On Me
by melissarxy1
Summary: chapters 4 up. Ash comes back, cliched, yes, but we all want to see it. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Here Without You

"A hundred days had made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time"  
-3 Doors Down

/Mary-Lynnette!/ It woke him up again. The same terrible dream. He would see her as she writhed in pain calling for him, always calling for him. He couldn't reach her though. She was always too far away.

/Ash?/ He jumped at Quinn's mental call. /Everything okay?/

/Fine, he sent back. He hadn't realized how loud he must have been calling. Quinn let the matter drop but Poppy didn't.

/What happened? You practically woke up the whole mansion./

/Again, put in James./

/Was it the dream?/

/Yes, and no I don't want to talk about it./ He cut them off and laid there staring at his cell phone wondering if he should call or if five in the morning was too early. It had been one year, and three weeks since he had seen her last. He had only called once. Hearing her voice and not being able to touch her was hell so he decided that calling her wasn't fair to either of them. They wrote though. He had every letter she had given him in a box on his desk.

He had been celibate since before he had gone to Briar Creek. For a guy who was used to a new girl every week, sometimes every day, that was pure hell by itself. It surprised him to realize that he didn't want any other girl. He just wanted Mary-Lynnette. God, how he wanted her. The fantasy of her laying under him, posing over him... His phone rang startling him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" he asked not glancing at who was calling.

"Ash...? It's me."


	2. Since You Left Me

Since You Left Me 

* * *

"Its been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
See I've always been a fighter  
But without you, I'd give up"  
-Bon Jovi 

* * *

Mary-Lynnette crawled into bed after a night of studying, then looking out at the stars. She laid in her bed staring at the clock. It was almost five. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. The phone rang startling her. She answered it before it could wake anyone else. "Hello?"

"Mare, hey," it was Kestrel. Mary-Lynnette wasn't surprised, the middle sister was a night owl, in fact Kestrel had accompanied her to the field. "Your purse is still in my car. Just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be looking all over the place tomorrow."

"Oh, thanks."

"Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Mary-Lynnette said, "we'd better move it to one, though, I need some sleep."

"Me too. Rowan said that she'd come along."

"I never thought you'd be into shopping."

"Me either. But as long as we stop by Hot Topic."

"We will. I just need to get some luggage."

"Maybe we should stop by Victoria's Secret too. Your school is very close to Las Vegas."

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes. "Yes. But Ash hasn't said anything about wanting to see me."

"Oh, come on, you guys are soul mates, Mare, of course he'll want to see you."

"But he hasn't come back."

"It's only been a couple weeks. Give him a chance, he might be on a mission or something."

"I guess." Suddenly, she just knew she needed to get in contact with Ash. "Do you think your brother's awake?"

"No," Kestrel said, "but he wouldn't mind you calling him. I'll let you go. I'll see you at one."

"Bye." She hung up and stared at the phone. She had been waiting for him for over a year. The letters were nice but she missed hearing his voice. She missed him more than she ever thought she could.

The weird thing was that she was always a little afraid of falling in love. She was always a little scared of giving a part of herself to someone else, afraid that another person couldn't be trusted to protect her heart. Even memories of how much her mother and father had loved each other hadn't helped. Then Ash had come and completely screwed everything up. Suddenly, all her plans had him in them.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number. Even though she had never actually called him she had the number memorized. She had looked at it for hours debating on whether or not she should call him. "Hello?" his voice, God, how she had missed that voice. He didn't sound tired so at least she didn't wake him up.

"Ash...?" she asked. "It's me."


	3. I Feel Like I'm Constantly Dreaming

I Feel Like I'm Constantly Dreaming

"I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down  
Coz you finally said that would  
But now that you're here  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming

Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good"  
-Nickleback

There was silence then Mary-Lynnette could hear Ash take a shaky breath. "Mary-Lynnette... is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just needed to call you, I don't know why."

"I'm glad you did."

"Why haven't you come back?"

"Thierry, he's the leader of Circle Daybreak, he's been sending me on a bunch of missions." He paused for a few moments, then sighed. "Actually, I have a flight booked for tomorrow that's going to take me out of Las Vegas for two months. There's some things that need to be taken care of in Kissinger," her breath caught in her throat; that was the town next to hers. "Naturally, I volunteered to go. I was planning on surprising you."

"What if I was going away?"

"You weren't."

"And how do you know that? Your sisters? Did they tell you?"

"Guilty. Are you mad?"

"I probably should be but no, I'm not."

"Good."

"When will you get here?"

"Probably around five. Thierry has me booked in a hotel, I'll have to check in before I head home."

"Since when is Briar Creek home?"

"Briar Creek isn't. You are. God, did I just say that? It sounds so clichéd. Can we forget I said it?"

"I thought it was kind of sweet."

"Okay, but you ever tell any one I said it I'll bite you."

"I might like that. God, did I just say that?"

Ash chuckled at that. "You did, I'm holding you to it as well. You sound kind of tired. I'll let you get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll... see you tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams."

"You too." She hung up feeling ecstatic and not knowing how she'd sleep.

The next day

Mary-Lynnette woke up at eleven took a long bath, shaved her legs, and spent half of an hour picking out her clothes, which was completely out of character for her. She wanted to look good for him though, and she wanted him to know that she had made the effort.

She settled on a gray tee-shirt, and a pair of tight jeans and actually put on a little make up. Rowan, and Kestrel were sitting on the couch when she came down the stairs; Mark and Jade were cuddled together on the sofa. "You look great," Mark told her when she came down the stairs. "What's the occasion?"

"You know," Rowan guessed.

"I called Ash last night," Mary-Lynnette told them. "I can't believe you guys weren't going to tell me."

"He wanted to surprise you," Rowan said with a smile.

"I almost told you last night," Kestrel said.

"But she didn't want to face the wrath of Ash," Jade put in.

"I'm not afraid of him," Kestrel growled at her sister.

"Sure," Jade said. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah," Mary-Lynnette said slipping on a pair of sandals. "You sure you don't want to come a long, Mark?"

"That's a big yes," Mark said. "I'll stay here and watch TV and veg out."

"We'll see you in a while." The girls walked out and got into Rowan's car.

After her car had exploded Mary-Lynnette's father wouldn't even think about getting her another one. "I have enough to worry about with you going away to college next year and dating that boy I haven't even met." She let the matter drop.

"Remember to lock the doors," Rowan said as they got out at the mall. Kestrel grabbed Mary-Lynnette's arm and drug her inside the Victoria's Secret.

"There's nothing here that I want," Mary-Lynnette told her.

"You'd look so cute in this," Jade said holding up a teddy that matched her eyes.

"No," Mary-Lynnette said.

"There's a new astronomy book out," Rowan said. "Let's go to Walden's."

"Good, some one has a little sanity," Mary-Lynnette said. She missed Rowan's wink to her sisters.

It was four o'clock by the time they were done shopping. "I still don't know why you bought me this," Mary-Lynnette complained as they walked into the house on Burdock farm.

"Because you'll need it," Jade said simply.

"Because the look on your face was priceless," Kestrel said.

Rowan's answer, as usual, made more sense. "You've told us that you're scared about how little experience you have compared to Ash. This will help."

"I can't see how," Mary-Lynnette said.

"It's all about confidence," Rowan said. "Knowing that you're wearing something that will make him speechless will immediately make you feel more confident."

"So go change," Jade urged.

"There's no way-" Mary-Lynnette started.

"Don't make us force you," Kestrel threatened.

"Fine," Mary-Lynnette went up the stairs. She got undressed and looked at the dress they had gotten her. It was red, with spaghetti straps and yellow flowers on it. They had also bought her a red thong and a matching bra. With a sigh she put all of it on.

Downstairs

"I think she'll chicken out," Kestrel said.

"Who?" the girls whirled around barely repressing hisses. They were met with the smirking face of their brother. Rowan went to him and hugged him. To Ash's shock Jade did the same. Kestrel settled for a smile. "Mary-Lynnette's here. Where is she?"

"Upstairs," Kestrel told him. "And no you can't go up there." Ash didn't need to worry though, because Mary-Lynnette was walking down the stairs. Ash walked to the stairs to meet her. He could feel the silver cord humming between them. She got to the bottom step and stopped. They stared at each other for a full minute before Kestrel broke in impatiently, "Would you two kiss, fight or something? The googly eyes are just annoying."

"Hi," Ash said.

"You're early," was all that Mary-Lynnette could say.

"Those two are hopeless," Jade muttered.

"Worst couple ever," Kestrel agreed as Rowan ushered her sisters out of the house to give the couple some privacy.

"I had a friend fly me here instead. I wanted to see you."

Mary-Lynnette took a step back to regard him. "You look great." He was dressed in a pair of slacks that fit him perfectly and a black silk shirt with the top two buttons left undone.

Ash smiled allowing his eyes to sweep over her. "You look... sexy," he said, his smile widened when she blushed.

"I feel silly."

"You shouldn't." He had to fight with himself to keep his eyes on her face. That dress...

"I'm afraid to touch you," she admitted. "With how many emotions I'm feeling right now I think it might kill me." He laughed stepping onto the first step and pulling her into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder sighing happily.

"It feels so good to be holding you again."

"I know. I didn't realize how much I missed this."

"Me too, it's a good thing too, otherwise I couldn't have stayed away." He pulled away still smiling, if he kept this up his face would start hurting. "Well, mi'lady, your knight has returned with his slain dragons. Does he have the ladies favor?" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. "That a yes?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that I really, really missed you." She laughed. "Let's go sit down, get reacquainted." He took her hand and led her to the couch.

"So what have you been doing with Daybreak?" He hadn't been able to tell her much about the agency because of the chance that the letters could be intercepted.

"Not enough," Ash finally spoke his worst fear. "Not for everything that I've done in the past."

"Ash, I didn't expect you to make up for every single thing that you've done," Mary-Lynnette told him, reaching out and touching his hand. "I just wanted you to want to. I know that you feel sorry for what you've done, and that doesn't make it better… but it's a start." She surprised herself by moving closer laying her head on his chest. It was such a simple moment. Just sitting with the man she loved… loved… well, that was a new one.

"You're an incredible woman, have I ever told you that?"

She blushed. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Want? Well, I want to take you upstairs and ravish you for the rest of the night and tomorrow morning, at which time you'll probably need some food."

"Ash!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said unabashed. "But when you've been celibate for over a year it tends to be on your mind a lot."

"Thank you," she said. "For waiting for me… for being the great guy you are."

"I need to stop by the hotel to check in," Ash told her. "You want to come along?"

"Um… sure."


	4. Melt Into You

Melt Into You

* * *

_Electricity, eye to eye  
Hey don't I know you  
I can't speak _

_Stripped my senses  
On the spot  
I've never been defenseless  
I can't even make sense of this  
You speak and I don't hear a word _

_What would happen if we kissed  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away, would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
Spontaneously combust _

_The room is spinning out of control  
Act like you didn't notice  
Brushed my hand  
_-Meredith Brooks

* * *

"Let's go tell the others that we're leaving," Ash said. They stood and he followed her to her house. Everyone was sitting on the porch.

"Worst couple ever," Kestrel repeated.

"Hi," Mark said nodding to Ash.

"Hey."

"I'm going to ride to Ash's hotel with him," Mary-Lynnette told them. Kestrel and Jade started giggling, Rowan barely hid her smile, and Mark shook his head.

"Sis, I'm happy that you're happy but I really don't want to hear about you... getting happy."

"What? No! He needs to check in, I'm just going along."

"Sure you are," Jade sang.

"Hey, I don't want to get lectured by you two," Mary-Lynnette said. "Or should I tell Ash-"

"Well, look at the time," Mark said. "You two should really get going if you want to beat traffic." Satisfied, Mary-Lynnette took Ash's hand and led him away.

"Tell Ash what?" Ash demanded.

"Nothing," Mary-Lynnette said.

"Mare."

"It's not important." Ash didn't look pleased but let it go. He went ahead and opened Mary-Lynnette's door for her. "What?" he asked at her look.

"You can take the vampire out of the cave but you can't take the cave out of the vampire."

"It's called being a gentleman," Ash sniffed.

"I know," Mary-Lynnette smiled. "And I wouldn't have you any other way." She buckled her seatbelt. With all the talk about how Ash loved beautiful women and fast cars she could only imagine how he drove. She wasn't disappointed. He sped the entire way there making what should have been a thirty-minute drive in fifteen minutes. "Wow."

"What?" he asked parking the car.

"That was scary."

"That was fun," he retorted. He started to go around to open the door for her but she was out of the car by the time he got there. "I take it Mark and my baby sister are getting kind of close."

"Well, they are teenagers."

"Yes, and that worries me."

"She's a big girl Ash, besides, Rowan watches over them like a mother hen."

"Good." He popped the trunk and grabbed his bags.

"Need any help?"

"I got it." Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes but went ahead to hold the door open for him. Ash checked in and handed Mary-Lynnette his card. "Thanks," he nodded to the clerk before leading her to the elevator. They rode it to the top.

"The penthouse?"

"Thierry owed me," Ash smiled sitting down the bags to unlock the door. "You like?"

"Very nice," she admitted. It was more like an apartment than a hotel room. "So..."

Ash sat his bag down. "I'd really like to kiss you."

"Would you?"

"Oh, yes."

"Well, I suppose that one kiss wouldn't hurt." The grin on his face made her wonder though. He drew her into his arms and kissed her slowly. Mary-Lynnette sighed melting into his arms. The kiss changed, she could feel his hunger as he all but devoured her mouth. He pulled away slowly. She could see the love, and the lust in his now blue eyes as he looked down at her. "My dad wants to meet you."

Ash blinked. "Wow, you really know how to spoil the mood, sweetheart."

She laughed. "I told him you'd try to make it to dinner."

"Thanks," he said dryly.

"Well?"

"I've never done this before," he admitted. "I've never been serious enough about a girl to meet her parents."

"Just be your usual charming self and they'll love you," she promised. "Claudine already likes you."

"I'll be there."

"Good," she smiled kissing him on the chin. He lowered his head and his lips met hers again. "I really have missed you, Ash."

"I missed you too," he whispered kissing her on the forehead before pulling her into his arms. "So what time is this dinner?"

"In about two hours."

He looked at her arching an eyebrow. "What shall we do with the time?"

"Ash," she said stepping back a little.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not planning anything major, I want to have all night for that."

"Wow, you seem to have a lot of faith in your... stamina."

He laughed. "Let's look at what Thierry's money bought." There were two nice sized bedrooms, the master had a huge king sized bed. "Beautiful," Ash breathed obviously imagining them in that bed.

"Why don't we continue with the tour?" she asked a little nervous. He smiled a bit and followed her out of the room and to the balcony doors. Outside sat a nice sized Jacuzzi.

"I really like this place," Ash smiled. "I'll have to thank Thierry."

"This is... very nice."

"Nice?" Ash asked as though offended. "Come on, it's awesome." She rolled her eyes. "I guess we should head back, otherwise the others are going to think we didn't just come here to talk."

Mary-Lynnette laughed. "They're going to think that anyhow."

"True," he acknowledged. "Well, in that case." He pulled her close and kissed her, his lips devouring hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck opening her mouth to his gentle assault. His phone rang and he pulled away with a groan. He looked at the number and cursed. "I have to take this, sorry." He flipped the phone open. "What?"

"You were supposed to call once you were checked in," Thierry said, clearly annoyed.

"And hello to you to," Ash said dryly.

"Did everything go okay?"

"Everything went fine, I haven't started the mission yet, but-"

"About that."

"What?"

"To be honest, Ash, there is no mission."

"What?"

"It was Hannah's idea to get you to take some time off."

Ash laughed softly. "That sounds about right."

"We'll expect you back in a week or two. Let us know if you need anything."

"Sure. Thank you, and thank Hannah for me. Bye." He hung up before turning to Mary-Lynnette and leading her to the couch. "What have you been up to since I've been gone? Other than what you wrote?"

"I got into the school near Las Vegas."

He smiled. "That's wonderful."

"So, I guess that means they'll be no getting rid of me."

"I would never want to," he promised kissing her on the forehead.


End file.
